


Earned

by unraveledwords



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dom Nandor, Dubious Consent, M/M, Service Kink, Spanking, Sub Guillermo, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords
Summary: Keeping unruly familiars in line is a handful and Nandor has capable hands
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Earned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartlessMemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/gifts).



> Thanks to the Nandermo Nerds for the enabling, particularly @chels and @interrobam! And @teamthor for helping me create the premise.

Guillermo pinched the bridge of his nose with an exaggerated huff, “So let me get this straight.” Nandor arched an eyebrow at him from his place on the couch but let him continue. “You want me to pull all of the books down. Dust in between ALL the pages. And put them back?” he seethed, gesturing to the cabinets to punctuate his frustration.

“Is that not what I just asked you to do?” Nandor feigned disinterest in Guillermo’s whining by plucking at lint on his cape.

“This is a joke right? I’m not fucking doing that, it’ll take all fucking day,” Guillermo shot back.

“What else were you going to do today?” he replied, boredom lacing his words.

“Nandor, there is about a dozen more important things I can think of that need to be done,” he said, “Like the four bodies in the cell that are starting to  _ rot _ .”

“Hm, yes, you should do that after this. My last meal from there did taste a bit off,” Nandor said thoughtfully.

“I’m not dusting all the books, master,” Guillermo said, desperate to sway Nandor, “I’m just not.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? It's too early for this shit, Guillermo,” Nandor said, baring his fangs slightly.

“Why do you even want me to do this?”

“I wanted to read the history I wrote about myself again yesterday and got a mouthful of dust. It's not hygienic, I cannot be eating dust,” Nandor complained.

"Can you even read? Prancing around here like you're helpless," Guillermo mocked. His eyes widened as he realized he’d actually said the last bit out loud, and Nandor hissed at him. Nandor closed his eyes in frustration, his whole body tensing with his rage. When he opened them again, they flashed yellow before darkening until his irises were practically as black as his pupils. His face pinched with anger, and he let out another growling hiss.

He squared his shoulders and learned forward. “Something tells me you would like to rephrase that,” Nandor said, the fury in his voice betraying the danger Guillermo knew he’d just walked into.

Guillermo swallowed hard, but he hadn’t given up on trying to sweeten Nandor into being reasonable. He bit his lip before fixing his expression into an open mouthed pout, “You’re right, I’m just not thinking straight. We were up awful late last morning.” He sauntered to where Nandor was seated, hoping the serpentine switch of his hips would get Nandor’s attention. Nandor did give him a once over glance, but his frown remained heavy and his brow furrowed.

Guillermo tucked a stray hair behind Nandor’s ear before trailing his hand down Nandor’s cheek to his chest, his fingers drawing patterns in their descent. He gave Nandor his best bedroom eyes, flicking his gaze up from Nandor’s lap, “I mean. Maybe I’d want to clean if I had a little more incentive.”

Nandor hummed, “Yes, incentive.”

Guillermo sashayed around and bent over, wiggling his ass in front of Nandor before rolling his body back until his ass was in Nandor’s lap. He writhed against Nandor's crotch, satisfied as he felt him getting hard, “I’m sure you could think of something, right? C’mon let me make it up to you.” He moaned quietly and smiled to himself at the shiver it sent through Nandor.

Nandor’s hands scrambled to find purchase in Guillermo’s meaty sides, and he gyrated up against him for a moment before shoving him up and off his lap. “Yes, you should make it up to me,” he snarled out, “I believe I do have something to make you more...compliant.”

Guillermo tried to hear the threat there but was distracted by Nandor spinning him around to undo his belt. Guillermo watched him pull it slowly from the loops, “Yeah that's more like it.” He crawled onto the couch, straddling Nandor’s thigh and thrusting against his hip before sliding his knee up to rock against Nandor’s thickening erection.

Nandor’s head fell back, and he let Guillermo fuck against him for a bit. But when Guillermo leaned in to kiss him, Nandor moved lightning quick to snatch him back by the collar. Guillermo gasped as Nandor manhandled him until he was over his knee. “Um what the fuck?”

“You have been very disrespectful,” Nandor told him cheerily, “I believe I know what it will take to make you less impudent. Unbutton your pants.”

Guillermo struggled to work his hands under himself, and Nandor leaned an arm across his shoulders to keep him pinned to his lap. "A little help here?" Guillermo complained, panting with the effort of shifting in the tight position.

"I am waiting, Guillermo," he replied simply. Guillermo cursed under his breath, feeling Nandor tense beneath him and knowing that couldn’t be good. Nandor slipped his fingers under the hem of his khakis and pulled them down just past the swell of his buttocks. His hand smoothed over the perfect skin he found there before drawing his hand back and swatting.

Guillermo jolted, his undignified squeak buried in the comical smack of Nandor's wide hand on his sensitive skin, “Are you really going to  _ spank  _ me?” He tried to crane around to glare at Nandor but his arm tightened to keep him in place.

“It seems to be a fitting punishment, don’t you agree?” Nandor’s voice was still too exuberant.

“Hell yeah,” Guillermo shifted until his cock was pressed against Nandor’s solid thigh. He expected Nandor to complain but something about his silence seemed worse.

The next slap was harder, and Guillermo shivered as the impact radiated through his body and sent shocks through his groin. Nandor trailed his hand over Guillermo’s cheeks again, “You are going to turn such a delightful color. I can tell already.” 

Guillermo started to ask him what he meant by that when Nandor struck him again. The hits came in quick succession, and Nandor never seemed to hit the same spot twice. It made Guillermo’s nerves sing along with the stinging of his skin. He moaned with it, wondering idly how far his masochism went. He tried not to rut against Nandor as his swats were already brutal, and at this point, he really didn’t want to make the vampire more angry.

It was the next hit that made Guillermo jerk in Nandor’s grasp, “Nandor, stop that’s actually starting to hurt.”

“You enjoyed this for longer than I expected. My servants were apologetic much more quickly,” Nandor mused, “Perhaps I am simply too lenient with you.” He started again, and Guillermo squirmed, frantically trying to escape Nandor’s hand.

“Fuck, that really hurts,” he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

“I could strike you much harder than this,” Nandor grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, holding him in position, “Do not complain. You have earned this.” 

The word 'silver' rest heavy in Guillermo's mouth. After a particularly enthusiastic biting sent him to the hospital, Nandor insisted on Guillermo choosing a safeword. In two syllables, Guillermo knew he could bring this whole scenario to a grinding halt.

As he listened to the echo of Nandor’s hand slapping his tender skin, he realized he didn’t want him to stop. Even as the sound of his sobbing mixed in with the cacophony of Nandor’s punishment, he was starting to feel like he did earn this. Through the pain of the bruising he felt blossoming on his cheeks, he realized he wanted this. Wanted Nandor’s discipline, the physical representation of Nandor’s discontent at Guillermo’s blatant disobedience. It satiated a need in him that was horrifying to realize. In a way, it was an acknowledgement of everything he did for Nandor. If he had been bad and was being punished, it meant he was good for Nandor at other times. It felt like maintenance of their relationship, a solidifying act that enforced all that surrounded it.

“Master, I’m sorry,” Guillermo started at the sound of his own voice, but it was like a dam broke inside him as apologies poured from his mouth, “I’m sorry I insulted you. I’ll clean the books, master, please, I’m so sorry, please.”

The silence was jarring, and Guillermo held his breath as he realized Nandor’s hand had stopped. He was still crying hard enough to shake with it, and he couldn’t help but wipe his streaming face on Nandor’s pant leg. Finally Nandor spoke, “Come here Guillermo.”

Guillermo scrambled to obey, wincing as he stood. Nandor buttoned his pants again and wrapped him in an embrace.

"Hush now, that's a good familiar," Nandor sighed out as he stroked Guillermo’s hair, “You took your punishment so well for me. You’ve been very brave, and I cannot wait for you to see how I have painted the canvas of your body.”

“I did good, master?” Guillermo asked pitifully, his hands gripping in Nandor’s cape to steady himself.

“Yes Guillermo, I am so very proud of you,” Nandor answered, pressing soft kisses to Guillermo’s temple and stroking down his spine. 

“I’m sorry I made you angry, master,” Guillermo babbled, his mind fuzzy and drifting.

“I know you are, Guillermo,” Nandor soothed. He rocked Guillermo gently as the man continued his weeping. “I wish you could have seen how beautifully your ample rump shook with your spanking. It was delightful watching your body jiggle at the force of my hand.”

“Did you enjoy it, master?” Guillermo asked, his irrational desire to please Nandor spiking as his endorphins wound down.

“I did not enjoy punishing you, no, you are such a good familiar, and I do not enjoy being firm with you,” Nandor said affectionately, “But I will admit the act itself was enjoyable.” Guillermo said nothing to that, simply snuffled and snuggled closer to Nandor. He was trembling so hard it made Nandor nervous he’d taken things too far. He frowned as a particularly violent tremor ripped through his little Guillermo. Slowly though, Guillermo’s crying abated, and he sighed in exhaustion against Nandor’s chest.

When Nandor was satisfied that Guillermo had calmed completely, he pushed gently at him until the man stood, "I can see that you are very sorry. Perhaps now you can return to your task."

Guillermo screwed up his face as he wiped at his eyes. "You're really not going to fuck me?" he lamented, gesturing at both of their still present erections. Nandor lunged forward and Guillermo jumped back, panic crossing his features.

Nandor laughed mischievously, "Absolutely not. I suggest you get to work and stop sass mouthing me." Guillermo wanted to laugh at the turn of phrase, but there was still a dark look in Nandor's eyes. “Who are you to me, Guillermo?”

Guillermo sucked in a breath, “Your familiar.”

“And what does that make me?”

“My master.” Guillermo hated the heat that creeped down his neck at their ritual.

“So you will get back to work, right?” Nandor smiled, the predatory look in his eyes remaining. Guillermo knew this was his last chance to back down.

"Yes master," he responded, head down in submission in hopes of squashing any more bright ideas Nandor may have had.

**Author's Note:**

> There are homages to fics by @teamthor, @uv_duv and @poppy_plant in this fic, can you find them?


End file.
